It's a beautiful day to save lives
by OnceUponAnatomyMinds
Summary: I headed to the room I knew like the back off my hand. I looked around, spotting her in the corner, which I now called the dark and twisty corner considering that was where she was every day. I took my usual spot on the chair opposite her, but she never looked up at me… This is my take on the end of the series, based 10 years in the future from season 13. R&R


**Okay so me and my girlfriend were talking Grey's because who can't not bring that up into a conversation and I mentioned about the fact Sandra Oh said she would come back for the last ever episode. So, basically the next time we see Cristina it's going to be like, the beginning of the end.**

 **And then my beautiful and horrible mind through a theory at me and I couldn't not get it down and see where it went. So, here we are!**

 **It's short and obviously an AU but I really like it and I hope you all do as well.**

 **Don't forget to leave me a review!**

I sighed heavily as I sutured the man for the final time, having completed the 5th and last surgery to save his life. I stepped back, not being able to hold back my smile behind the surgical mask as the surgical team and observers applauded me. I looked up at the gallery and admired the watchers who stood and looked down, clapping endlessly. But, as I searched the crowd, my close friends and colleagues congratulating me, I felt a hole as the one person I wanted to see was not there. _My person._ Sighing, I thanked everyone as I left the OR, heading straight for the attending lounge. I didn't want to be here right now. Once I was changed, I headed home, the sight of the large house comforting me greatly. I grinned as my three favourite people greeted me on the porch, the eldest running up to me.

"Guess who go an A* on her Biology exam today?" I pretended to think, causing her to frown at me.

"You of course! Well done" I cheered, wrapping my arm around her shoulders. For a 15 year old she was almost as tall as I was, much to her approval.

"I got a B in Math" The only boy in the group perked up from behind me, my head turning around to see him.

"Yeah but it's not an A* is it" Zola murmured making me frown, releasing her.

"Hey! Don't be like that, I distinctively remember the D you got in Physics last year" I shot back playfully, though my tone showed that I wasn't joking either.

"Sorry Bailey" She grumbled, ruffling the 13 year olds hair before heading into the house, little 11 year old Ellis following.

"I think the B you got is great" She whispered to her brother, Bailey grinning at his sister, taking my hand as we followed the two sisters.

"Who wants to go out for dinner before going to Auntie Amelia's?" I asked loudly, the three cheering together happily. I couldn't help but admire them, knowing that after all they had been through and were still going through, they were still glowing. It just made me love them all the more than I already do, if it was even possible.

"Can I get changed before we go?" Zola asked, the others wanting to change too.

"Okay, and get your things ready for Amelia's house. I won't be picking you up until late tomorrow night so make sure you have everything you need" I told them, sitting on the couch while they ran to get ready. I couldn't help but stare at the picture on the table in front of the couch, smiling sadly to myself. I never thought I would admit it but I missed Derek, but now was not the time to dwell on that. I have more important things to focus on. Not long after she had sat down, the three kids came running out again, all in different clothes and with backpacks on.

"Ready?" I asked, them all nodding and speaking in unison,

"Ready!" I laughed, guiding them all to the car. Zola hopped in the front next to me, Ellis and Bailey in the back. The two youngest fell into a debate about what they were going to order for dinner, while Zola sat awkwardly next to me. When we came to a red light I nudged her leg, the young teen sending me a smile as she looked up.

"Is everything okay Zo?" She nodded slowly, rubbing her hands together nervously.

"Are you going to see her tonight?"

"Yeah I am" Bailey and Ellis had stopped talking to listen in, because like me they had a hint as to where the conversation was going.

"Can I come?" I sighed heavily, shaking my head no.

"You know it isn't your day Zo, you have to wait till Friday just like your brother and sister have to wait for their days"

"I know I just, she would be really happy with my A* and I would really like to tell her myself" She admitted sadly.

"I know you do. I won't tell her okay, I will make sure to keep it a secret so you can tell her on Friday okay?" She nodded with a heavy sigh, my eyes watering slightly when Ellis reached her hand forward to stroke Zola's shoulder.

"We miss her too, it's okay to be upset sometimes" She said with a sideways smile that was so much like her fathers. Zola didn't remember her dad as well as she would have liked, but she recognised that smile anywhere and it always brought her comfort when she was down.

"I love you guys" She said, leaning her head into Ellis' hand comfortingly.

"We love you too" Bailey said, my cheeks twitching happily as I continued to drive. Once we had all eaten I dropped them off at Amelia's, watching as Owen took them away inside, standing with Amelia in the doorway. We were not the best of friends but we thought it would be best to be civil considering the circumstances they were under.

"Are you going to see her?" She asked me, leaning against the doorframe.

"Yeah, when did you last see her?"

"I went to see her yesterday" I dared to ask how it went, but Amelia had not chosen the best day to go on. We both hoped today would be better.

"Will you text me when you have seen her?"

"Of course, I'll see you tomorrow" I headed to the car, making the dreaded drive that I made almost ever day, but no matter how many times I took it, it never got easier. Once there, I met up with her nurse who I saw on most of my visits, her face grim.

"How is she today?"

"It's not a good day, I'm sorry" She admitted, my heartbroken sigh causing her to rub my arm comfortingly.

"She is in her usual spot" She told me, watching sadly as I headed to the room I knew like the back off my hand. I looked around, spotting her in the corner, which I now called the dark and twisty corner considering that was where she was every day. I took my usual spot on the chair opposite her, but she never looked up at me.

"I had my last operation today on Mr Ronald. I got a page off my resident about 10 minutes ago telling me that he was stable so it means the surgery went well. I got a standing ovation when I finished, everyone was there watching me it was great. Well, not everyone, I mean, I missed seeing you there. You were always in the gallery watching me, cheering me on. I dropped the kids off before, Zola was upset she couldn't come with me today. She misses you, I mean, all three of them do. Everyone misses you. She is looking forward to coming to see you on Friday. She is doing really well in school, she is hoping to get grades like we did to get her into Med School. She watches all the surgeries I can get her into, she is just like you. Eager to cut" I laughed slightly, though it fell on deaf ears as she never reacted to me. It took a while before she looked up at me, doing that sideways head tilt she always does.

"I used to be a surgeon, I think"

"You were! One of the best" I expressed happily, leaning forward as she made eye contact with me.

"You remind me of someone. Someone I love. My sister" I took her hand in mine, glad that she never pulled away like she sometimes did.

"It's Cristina, Mere. It's me Meredith, Cristina" She just nodded, her forehead creasing in thought.

"I was married to a surgeon as well, we are all surgeons"

"Yes Mere that is right, Derek. You married Derek"

"Derek, is he here?" My heart shattered as I shook my head, trying not to cry as she gave my hand a squeeze.

"Derek died Meredith, remember? He died 12 years ago" Meredith fell silent, her head slowly nodding.

"It's a beautiful day to save lives Cristina, it's a beautiful day to save lives"


End file.
